The Dots
by Ale of Dreams
Summary: This oneshot story was influenced by a horribly written fanfiction to a different anime and my friend reading it. The person had so many dots in the story that he ended up loving the dots the most out of the entire story and getting exited to read them.


Dedicated to Ollidag and his fellow readers. A story about dots.

I own nothing.

...................................

They are small, round, inconceivably important, and utterly annoying beyond everything else. Why in all of the worlds people thought such a thing held value lay behind his mind. The little round black symbols were merely a point. Nothing more, nothing less. They were merely a point with a three letter name. Oh how could such a thing be vital to all importance of the universe. Granted that they were quite amusing when...

The male shook his head. His black spiky hair fought with the wind and gravity for the point it loved. There was nothing quite like it, he admitted. The comma was much too swished and the period held too many syllables. The dot, this entire world rivalry was over the dot. He wanted to laugh at the stupidity of the olden days but at the moment there was nothing he could say. Speechless was not an expression often used with him in mind but the short little runt could do nothing but stare. He'd been shocked speechless before but stupidity had done that. This time it was just sheer idiocy. Similar, yes, but now he couldn't even comment if he wanted to. This entire thing was because of the dot.

Perception, that had to be it. If someone read this letter without the dot being placed where it was than they would obviously see that it was not what it meant. Nothing to it, it was just perception. The dot was not something so pivotal. There couldn't be so much resting on just a single dot. How many lives had been lost? How many eras had been wasted over this single note? The irony of replacing commas in Shakespeare was never as great as such a horrific idea that this war was waged over a single dot, a single misplaced dot. The response being only more pivotal dots. They reigned from the pen like a nightmare spilling across the page until the ink died the entire bottom of it black. Like burned holes in sheet music the important part was blotched out from that damned running pen. Dots, that was what this entire thing was about. That was what caused the little tramp to run off to her daddy's home. That's what caused him to retreat back to the land of his ancestors.

The chain of events cascaded like ripples in a smooth glass pond from pebbles and sand sinking steadily to the slippery agley covered bottom. Staring at the note the little demon could only imagine what had caused the slip up of that pen. Perhaps the pen was scheming against them the entire time and the pens would take over the world, but that seemed unlikely sense pens generally couldn't be that easily possessed. The ink, perhaps though, could have retained some horrific demon from the afterlife. That damned dot. It didn't even look like he had tried to wipe it away. Maybe the dot came with the paper. Maybe the paper was flawed in such an exact way that his sentence could have continued on and he just ignored it. If that was the case then the pen wasn't conspiring to take over the world. Either way the woman's pen obviously had issues. Bleeding out like that, chasing after suicide, just seemed like the wrong thing for a pen to do.

The little demon shook his head again. The only reaction that he could muster was that dumbfounded shake of his head. His red blazing eyes glared into the male across the way from him and he set down the note. "Dots. That's what this war was about? She even sent the note back screaming about dots?"

"It wasn't really my fault but yes. She kicked me out because of dots. I didn't do shit to the others though. They just attacked because I came back after I said I wouldn't. There's nothing I can say about that."

"You have a terrible relationship with that girl."

"Don't you think I figured that out? Why do you think I'm still here? She still hasn't allowed me to come home yet." Frustrated, he crossed his arms over his chest and put his foot on the table glaring off to the side. "She over reacted."

The red head sitting next to him reached over and scooped up the note for himself. He read it and then began to laugh. "You know it's quite ironic that you were bad in school and she got upset at you because of a misplaced dot."

"Why can't she have your common sense?" groaned the banned male.

"Well you could have just married someone with common sense then you wouldn't be asking such questions," snapped the little black haired demon. "Maybe then the whole world wouldn't be in turmoil."

"Shove off," barked the accused male.

The red head fox stared in silence for a moment, equal to the classic dots that splay across the replying page. "She really did over react but I can see why. Reading it knowing there's a misplaced dot really does make a difference. It's only obvious if you look."

Accused of destruction and mayhem the male across the table merely glared. "So do you think you can get her to take me back?"

"Not if this is what she read. It's masterfully crafted to totally tear you apart." The red head gave a nonchalant shrug and dropped the notes back onto the table. No one said anything for a while then one word slipped from his mouth.

"Fuck this is..."

"Fucking dots," the little black haired demon replied. "You should throw out the pen you used so..."

"I already did."

The red head got up and brushed himself off, "Well, I'm back to the war. Even if it is killing many demons it's quite fun especially knowing that you're only here because you got kicked out due to a single sentence."

"I still don't get why you rejoined the fight." The little demon glared at his partner getting up as well. "You can't even get those little colorful sugar-coated gumdrops here."

"You mean Dots?"

The group glared at the red head and from then on the word 'dots' was permanently banned.

.........................................


End file.
